


Supposed Truth

by FurEliseLady



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fairies, Humans, Music, OCD, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurEliseLady/pseuds/FurEliseLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Rivialli.<br/>Caution.<br/>Planning.<br/>OCD.<br/>Failed.<br/>In those last months she wondered who she was.<br/>But she realized that she took too long to figure it out.<br/>To see, that she didn't need anyone's approval to be who she was!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supposed Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I made for school, I hope you like it.  
> And, please, apologize my poor english.  
> Good reading!

“Maria was a good girl. Obeyed her parents, she came home early, got good grades, always told where she was going and where she was, besides helping in daily tasks.  
  
One day, however, her life changed. It was a Monday afternoon when the girl came home after school.  
  
When she opened theliving room door, she looked at the floor and sees the correspondence. She collects it; eletricity, water, condominium ...  
  
\- Um... Maria Rivialli... that's me!- She speaks leaving the rest of the cards in the living room’s table and going to her room- Mom, I’m home! – She speaks loudly as she opened the door carefully, she walks into the room and close the door slowly and without noises.  
Maria sits on the bed and begins to look closely, she to the sender.- City hall... Finally! Now is the time of truth.- She begins to read the letter, and plant smile on her face as she read.-Mother - She screams and runs out of the bed.  
  
\- What happened Maria, I told you not to do this pandemonium!- She speaks.  
  
\- I received a letter...  
  
\- This is normal!  
  
\- ... I received a letter from the City Hall!  
  
\- What did you do...  
  
\- Listen to me first!- Maria speaks - _“ It’s pleased to call Miss Maria Rivialli to compete, along with twenty other girls at the municipal music show.  
Thus having the chance to be the winner along with five other girls and go pro state music championship, and so having the chance to be the winner and to be recognized by the country as best children's singer.  
If you are interested be in the Theatre Catherina Fabiana twenty-thirties of the sixteenth day of this month.  
  
With pleasure:  
City hall_ ”- Maria finishes reciting the letter with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Mother let me go, and I won the school championship!  
  
\- And who am I to stop you? -she speaks with a slight smile on her face.  
  
\- Thanks Mom!  
  
*  
  
In the day ...  
  
Maria was singing without stoping at home as her sister, Amelia, she arranged her hair she sang.  
  
\- You will get no voice like that, Maria!- she warns her younger sister. Maria was fourteen and Amelia was seventeen.  
  
\- No I won’t!-she smirks- Treble and bass would not kill me, you know it!- she says stubbornly, Maria fought for what she wanted, and not even death would be a hindrance. At least that was what Maria spoke, after all, fear and cowardice were never obstacles, Mary was a strong, unmistakable girl, a varied beauty and the thing that helped was her OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) by housekeeping .  
  
\- I'm talking of crescendo`s, silly!- Amelia says laughing at the sister's stubbornness -You warms your throat in there!  
  
\- Okay, okay... I sure no one resists my voice - She talks and finishes to dress up, they get into the car and go there.  
When they got there, there was a man in the dressing room door.  
  
\- Name?-he question her.  
  
\- Maria Rivialli, can I come? I’m competitor! -Maria Speaks, he opens the wayandlet hergo, her mother and Amelia try to enter.  
  
\- Only competitors.- he speaks and closes the door. Inside Maria was the second to arrive, she sits where bears her name and begins to look at the dresses that had there for the competitors. She finds a perfect, it was loose, light and nothing too daring. It was a clear blue and had a red ribbon at the waist.  
  
\- _Perfecto_ -She says going to the changing rooms. She put the dress she had brought green heels, was not sure he would come, what bothered her. She starts by the heels, she sighed in relief, a weight had left her shoulders. When she returns, had several girls singing, making up and dressing. A pandemonium to who was fanatical by housekeeping. She leaves the room, the guard looks at her.  
  
\- You has to be in there to be called!-he speaks, she looks at him with his face twisted-C’mon it’s you big night, come in!-he pushes it inside.  
  
\- I can’t stay there!  
  
\- Of course you can!  
  
\- But …I...- she would complete “I have OCD’, but he didn’t, she was ashamed of it and a random guard was not someone to speaks it. Her mother appears, looks at her.  
  
\- What happened Maria?- she asks, the guard looks at her.  
  
\- She wants to get out before being called, and still did not understand that the competitors have to stay in the waiting room.  
  
\- It’s a pandemonium inside here.- she Spoke- Can I stay here at the door?  
  
\- Is that Maria has OCD, can’t she stay out here?  
  
\- Go backstage, there is neat.- he speaks, she goes.  
  
\- Maria Riviall!- someone call, she goes where they were calling her.  
  
\- I am here!- she speaks.  
  
\- Go and present yourself, what are you waiting!?-he talks and pushes she on stage.  
  
\- What will you present to us?-Asks one of the judges.  
  
\- Bright of a Lighthouse.  
  
\- Never heard this song!- speak the other one.  
  
\- I did it, I handed the scores, you can look there in my record. Maria speaks, they take the scores and open.  
  
\- You can start, will you play any instrument?  
  
\- It's on the piano.  
  
\- Then, the piano is there!- She points to a piano that was more in the background.  
  
\- Okay ...- Maria speaks and starts playing, she knew all the notes by heart.-  
  
_'Then the light turned off_  
_And this heart one day closed_  
_Nothing worth its salt is called love_  
  
_So what if I light the lighthouse?_  
_And if my heart stop beating_  
_No, no, no_  
  
_What if I light a lighthouse_  
_And if that light shine,_  
_Like this, from the bottom of my heart_  
  
_Love burns like fire_  
_Hatred increases as the light_  
_Life increases as death_  
  
_So what if I light a lighthouse_  
_And if a strike is necessary_  
_To change someone, and you?_  
  
_If the light erase_  
_If the water was over_  
_If the wind doesn’t blow_  
  
_How my breath comes?_  
_You know what I mean_  
_How love is created_  
  
_As it hits a heart?_  
_As lights a candle?_  
_How, how and how?_ -Maria Finished singing with a serious note, she sighs and looks purchases judges.  
  
\- Look, just I thing to talk to you, Maria...- speaks one of the judges, which for Maria was obvious that it was not the most tolerant, not even the most `nice`.-... how anyone can decorate this? You don’t even bother to make a decent chorus, what exactly was it?- she asks with a face that clearly said “when will I see something good”.  
  
\- I do not like repitability! -Maria speaks.  
  
\- I read your file, OCD isn’t it? -she speaks and looks with a sarcastic smile and a face "want pain or humiliation?".- A song needs order, all the "repitability" set of letters form a song with perfect harmony.  
  
\- Usually I do not question what teachers talk, however, this is not the case. And what I thought you were evaluating here is my ‘number’ as a singer. Not the stupidity of my redundant set of letters!  
  
\- I evaluate what I think Ineed!-she speaks, the other directs the word to Maria.  
  
\- I must say, your voice is beautiful! But I noticed a certain exchange of notes in time to make serious for acute, and it is much to pass up!- She speaks, Maria nods in the affirmative. The next start talking, Maria after hearing all the horrible reviews that gave her, her mother stood at the time Mary left the stage.  
  
She went to the car, crying burning in the throat as he tried to hold. On the way back home she stood firm, did not let a tear escape, then look at Ray's blog (her best friend) all the worst criticism. Just to feel avenged. Maria always entered in competitions, and never went below third place, had a lot of luck the other girls would have lost her voice and she would take sixth place, but with no chance of getting to state, maybe next year?  
She’d never have a second chance.  
When she comes home she shut the door and throw in bed. After five minutes crying.  
  
\- Why the fuck I’m crying- she speaks, gives a laugh- I'm just another poor little girl like the others, can only be it! I'm too dumb!- she talks and looks at the bedroom window, she sits on the edge of the window. Someone enters the room, she knew who it issued when the agitation had passed, it was Becky.  
  
\- Oh, I'm sorry - she speaks agitated, she grabs Maria out of the window.- Don’t suicide because of some old who self-mutilate!  
  
\- My house has only one floor!  
  
\- Hey, will you have a lawn mower or one of those shears! - She speaks, Maria looks at her seriously.  
  
\- My mother is not any crazy!  
  
\- But, I can imagine all kinds of catastrophe!-she speaks with obvious face.  
  
\- Write a book!  
  
\- Fo I look like this people who is aways stucked in a room mutilating their brains as they try to think?  
  
\- Maybe if you payed attention on the Gramatical lessons!- Maria speaks.  
  
\- Not me, why would anyone pay attention to it, it's so useless!  
  
\- I will say this only to learn the difference between “ is us” and “we are”!  
  
\- They are completely different things! How can associate these things?  
  
\- Look to pay attention to the conjugations of verbs you’d make a beautiful “eureca”!-speaks Maria with a smirk.  
  
\- Honestly, you speak ancient Greek, ‘cause I don’t understand a damn thing than you say!  
  
\- Well if you don’t mind, I going to sleep!

  
\- Then I sleep your home!

\- Why?  
  
\- Look it's not every day that a friend loses badly in a competition!  
  
\- If you do not shut up I’ll kick you out of here, I know I lost and I know it, I don’t need you to tell me!  
  
\- Okay, okay.- says Becky, she opens a smile, to Maria it was a bad omen.- How about we get one big fish for you -!?! Speaks with malice, and her famous face.  
  
\- I have fourteen years old, my mother would neve let me go to a party and end up naked in the bed of a drunk!-Maria speaks.

\- So today you will sleep over!-speaks Becky.  
  
*  
  
After ...  
When they come to Becky's house and had no one at home.  
  
\- Perfect!- Speaks Becky and rubs her hands.- What you will do is, come along and enjoy the sense of freedom of the Silvitt’s house!- Becky speaks and moves in the cell, she gets a message- Yes!- she says, and she and Maria go to Becky's room Becky opened the bedroom’s bathroom door.  
She tells Maria remove their shoes, she takes and Becky opens the tap and fill the tub of hot water.  
  
\- Get in, and you will be surrounded by the magic of my pampering bath! - speak Becky, Maria enters in the bath.  
Becky puts a blindfold over her eyes.  
  
*  
  
Becky goes to the computer and open the browser. She enters her website, well known, by the way, and write:  
“Whores Party, bring your money. The twenty to ten”-she writes the address of her house and called some friends of hers.  
Becky opens the door of the house and turns all the lights, she picks up the coffee table and a chair and put near the door.  
She sits, her friends arrive.  
Then begin to get some men, they pay and are taken to the whores. When were eight man that wanted Maria, she to one of her friends stay attending. She first goes into the bathroom, she takes the sale of Maria, she had slept. She empties the tub and let the men enter.  
  
\- Feel free to fuck her full bodie, this one is pure!- she speaks out and closing the door without a noise. Men begin to undress her, they stopped when she was only underwear. They begin to suck her body, Maria wakes up.  
  
\- What are you doing?!-she question without answers. They begin to take the underwear of her, leaving her naked. Each played in their intimacy or her breasts, then came the nightmare.

Some time later…

Becky came and took them, leaving Maria played at the ground crying in pain. Becky goes to her.  
  
\- Sorry darling, I think it was too much load in the first session!- She speak- Let me see the damage -she speaks and opens her legs to see, in some areas was bleeding, she had never felt pain like that!! Becky put her in the bathtub, the burn injuries after pain is relieved. Becky back some things from the room to heal the wounds .- Want a smaller load this time?  
  
\- Rebecca ... get me out of here.  
  
\- If I take you out now, you won’t get the payment, you silly!- speak Becky, she goes in the room and move the cabinets. She takes away some clothes and enters the bathroom. She wears Maria with lingerie and clothing style “Playmate of playboy”.- I'll give you just five this time, for fifteen minutes, okay! -she Speaks and leaves. Mary goes running to the computer, she enters a social network that his mother had connected to the phone and sends a message to her.  
Fifteen minutes later her mother comes and takes her and there.  
  
\- Darling, I hope you learned something.  
  
\- Yes, I learned mother.  
  
\- What did you learn?  
  
\- That there are no happy endings ...- says Maria looking to nothing.

Maria stopped going to school, no longer go out on the street, just stood in the bedroom at home, where she could have what she needed.  
  
*  
  
Six months later ...  
  
Maria was happy and organized again. She had lessons at home and a indestructible confidence. She began to take music lessons. She made a decision, a decision that could change her personality in a thousand percent; Maria would no longer be linked with people who had bad history or dubious reliability.  
  
Ray sat with her on the carpet of her room, they were eating pudding and talking about random things. Maria usually only support a tidy, civilized conversation; but Ray had something that made her go out of the axes as no one did. The two had known each other like, forever and only Ray was sure that he loved her; Maria tried to ignore, but that feeling was reciprocated.  
  
-... Okay, so you want me to believe that your pet _pig,_ merged with the brute of your brother and began to shit spider web and vomit rainbow!- She asks smiling.  
  
\- For how else would I be talking about?  
  
\- Because are you a human being completely random!-Speaks Maria and looks at him, he smirks.  
  
\- Is that a compliment?  
  
\- Look, this is a matter of opinion.  
  
\- In your opinion?  
  
\- A little too mild to be true -she speaks, Ray looks at her guitar;! he gets up and picks up the guitar.  
  
\- Sing!  
  
\- This is a request?  
  
\- If you want can be an order, sings or not !?- He speaks and she picks up the guitar.  
  
\- Okay, can be, you random ... - she says and begins to strum the guitar.  
  
\- _I want to see,  
I want to see.  
The person who is within you!  
It’s me, is not as yours.  
  
So,  
I want to see,  
I want to feel,  
the real you , not their actions  
  
Not let anyone find out,  
whether you like it or not  
you are not real you  
then to real silly  
I hope,  
when you find yourself in the middle of their selves  
call me, and let us be ourselves!  
  
I want to hear,  
I want to be.  
The person who is within you!  
It’s me, is not as yours.  
  
Only discover,  
hear your voice, please yourself  
and dont let them know  
one day you did not exist!  
  
  
So,  
I want to see,  
I want to feel,  
the real you , not their actions.  
  
I want to see,  
I want to see.  
The person who is within you!  
Its me, its is not as !  
  
This is my choice  
see the real you_ !–as she finished singing, he was looking at her face with a silly expression.- What?  
  
\- I love your voice!  
  
\- Also dibble on it-she speak , and Ray clears his chin.- What time is it?  
  
\- Ahm...- he looks at his clock.- Seven-eight. Why?- he asks for Maria, she raises running.  
  
\- I need to set the table to eat!-she speaks rapidly pulling him into the kitchen.  
  
\- Exaggerated ...!  
  
*  
  
After dinner ...  
  
Ray and Maria returned to the room, talking to each other. A music plays, Maria laughs; the music was the ringing tone of the Power Rangers. He opens the cell, it was a message. He begins to read in the middle of reading it widens his eyes, he finishes reading.  
  
\- I have to go!- Ray gets up, she grabs his arm.  
  
\- Who it was?  
  
\- My parents had an accident, I need to go to the hospital.-he speaks stunned, she goes to the room.  
  
\- My mother can take you there.-Maria speaks- Mom!- She screams, she explained the situation and they go to the car.  
  
Halfway through the trip to the hospital the car hits.  
  
*  
  
Maria wakes up. She was in a dimly lit place, lay on some makeshift bed, and covered with a woolen blanket. She felt her head hurting and something strange in the back. Something stirs in place of the background.  
  
\- Good morning flower of the day!-Speaks the person, the person comes out of the shadows. She was white, had black hair, green eyes, was high. She wore a light suit. She starts to move, as if preparing for one lecture- My name is Lelia.  
  
\- ...- Maria could not speak, the words were stuck in her throat -Where I'm?- she finally asks.  
  
\- Calm down -Lelia out and looking for something, she returns with a guitar.  
  
\- _My name is Lelia,_  
_Your is Maria_  
_Believe ..._  
_You are a bastard_  
_Half human,_  
_Half fairy_  
_Your mother lied to you_  
_Your life is a farce_  
_Happy Birthday to you_  
_You are the oldest princess_!-she Finishes singing. Maria with a fallen mouth, ‘ _that was supposed to be gentle? It was like a slap!_ ’ Maria thinks.  
  
\- Your music sucks.  
  
\- I see no harm in being half human.  
  
\- Have you found any wrong in something?  
  
\- Red.-talk Lelia, Maria lifts a eyebrow.- Uh, you won wings! - she tip back purchases of Maria. Maria looks back, two huge and majestic wings arise in her vision.  
  
\- What –She screams loudly. Someone comes in, she looks to the side.  
  
\- Have you already explained to her, Lelia?- she asks, the woman had long pink hair and white skin.  
  
\- Yes.  
  
\- So let's go!-The woman talks and pulls Maria's arm dragging her along. They go into a room, the woman pushes her inside.- What are you waiting? You have to get ready to talk to the king! -She speaks to Maria.  
  
\- What? I don’t understand anything!- I speak Maria.  
  
\- What Lelia explained to you, exactly?- asks the woman.  
  
\- I'm a bastard, half fairy, I am the oldest princess ...  
  
\- Ah ... I will kill her!- She says, giving a sigh- Well, the thing is, like said Lelia, You are half fairy; you're the older sister, so the heir; your father is the king; well you have to get ready, whether to talk to him. He’ll explains it better.  
  
\- I don’t have a father, I came from a bad egg.  
  
\- Just like your sister?  
  
\- My sister, her father died.  
  
\- She was the defective egg.  
  
\- OH.  
  
\- Yeah, you get ready!  
  
-Wait, and Ray, and my mom?  
  
\- Oh, the Human, Raymond. Congratulations! -she Speaks to face approval.  
  
\- Where by?  
  
\- You killed him.  
  
\- What do you mean?  
  
\- Well you're a fairy, when they hit the car came the smell of blood. I, also, could not resist the smell of it was wonderful!  
  
\- I'll get ready before more horrible information come in lots!-talk Maria, the woman whose name was revealed Ester helped she getting dressed, and in less than fifteen minutes Maria was dressed properly. Ester started to dye and cut Maria’s hair. Now Maria’s hair, that before was brown, was now black with colored strands.  
  
*  
  
The king appears.  
  
\- Hello!- He to greets, she moves uncomfortable in place.  
  
\- ... Hi...  
  
\- May I know your name? Child?  
  
\- It’s Maria ...- She says and she lowers her head, making him nearly impossible to see his face.  
  
\- Then Maria, is already familiar with the matter?! -he question, she shakes her head showing positivity.- Is it normal? I mean, you still like that?  
  
\- No.  
  
\- Why is that?  
  
\- Why would I be not so?!- She question him.  
  
\- This kind of thing is normal between us. Humans are so complex.  
  
\- And Why do you think that?  
  
\- They cry when a person is born, they give gifts when they achievements, hit when theydo something wrong, cry when they win something, kill, rape, rob, and cry when you die too!  
  
\- And you got pregnant my mother why, then?  
  
\- Because humans are complex! The complexity of a human being, and the simplicity of the fairies ... that, yes, it would be relentless. You must be a perfect liar...  
  
\- No!  
  
\- What?  
  
\- I'm not any liar. No, I never lied to anyone!  
  
\- What a shame.  
  
\- What?  
  
\- Yeah, it's really a shame. You do have a perfectly well-structured face like a human those liars; so discreet, so striking, so beautiful ...- he says and puts his hand on her face.  
  
\- Do not touch me!  
  
\- I am the king, if I want you are dead! -he speaks quietly.  
  
\- I am the heir.  
  
\- I'm the king, I command you ... and if I want I do it!- He speech and kisses her, she pushes him, did not know where he had taken power, but no matter.  
  
\- I do not care if you are my father or a king! This is incestual, and I do not care if this is your barbaric customs of fairy ...  
  
\- This barbarity is in your blood, you know... When you told me you never lied; I was disappointed, Maria. But I had not realized the kind of demon you can be.  
  
\- Demon... this is a word that does not fit me, I never lied, never stole, never bullyied ... I'm the kind of person you won’t ever see give a misstep. I'm the kind of person you won’t ever see missing words. I'm the kind of person you never see making prank on the street. I'm the kind of person who speaks the whole truth and not hurt. I'm the kind of person considered to be an angel.  
  
\- Have you eaten today, Maria?- He asks, looking at her calculistly as if she were a code that needs deciphering.  
  
\- No.  
  
\- Come eat!- He speaks grinning. They eat, the food was exquisite, and the queasiness; It was sweet and addictive. The OCD already made her routine in a vicious cycle, she didn’t needed nothing like this. – Well, now that we've eaten, I will warn you once:  
  
\- You will have to be approved by the board to stay alive, they are not one of the judges of the beasts competitions; then fail no turning back.  
  
\- And maybe today is the day of your misstep.- Maria heard the words viciously echoing in your head for the rest of the day, Ester explained every detail of what was happening.  
  
\- Maria I want you to understand one thing: One of two things, life and death.- Ester says she was with serious expression- What will speak for them?  
  
\- I do not know. What should I?  
  
\- Look they have so random tests ... I don’t know what to think!  
  
*  
  
At the time of the trial, they made for her a question.  
  
\- Why should we get by with life, mixed!?- They ask roughly.  
  
\- We are on the brink of history, not knowing what happens tomorrow, with just yesterday and now to guide us, not knowing what circumstances ahead. I ask you, why?- That phrase was a mistake, was thrown in the dungeons, ready for death. When Maria was caught, she killed the leader with nails and teeth, then spat blood in her father's face. She was sentenced to death.  
  
When she was taken to the guillotine, Ester was there with Lelia, both waving happy goodbye's. The last good memory she had was Ray, beside her reciting words to her, talking about how good it was to die, what she should do. The time had come, the man shoots her in place like a rag doll.  
  
\- What are your last words, you mixed?!- One of the man asks.  
  
\- We are on the brink of history, not knowing what happens tomorrow, with just yesterday and now to guide us, not knowing what circumstances ahead. We know only one thing:  
  
"One misstep, and the story is distinguished. Life will always be taken by choices and beliefs, death is the end." "  
  
**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Did you liked it?  
> I hope so!


End file.
